Something Spooky
by G30.xo
Summary: There's something going on at the agent's new school. But what?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ever crossover story, and it's pretty hard to write, seeing as both of the series have finished. Bear with me! Series 6 M.I. High, Series 4 (characters) Young Dracula  
**

 _Dan's POV_

"So... what are we doing here, exactly?" I ask, looking around.

"There have been reports of people going missing in this school. Witnesses have said that they suspect something supernatural. It's our mission to try and find out what, and, if necessary, detain of the person or people responsible," Zoe recites, matching word for word what Stella told us.

"And that means coming here? Risking our lives to go to school in this creepy castle? Who'd choose to go to school here anyway?" I say, aware that subtle hints of fear are creeping into my voice.

"Yes. It does. Doesn't it, Neish?" Zoe gets no reply. "Aneisha? Earth to Aneisha Jones?"

"Huh? What?" Aneisha says, looking up from her phone. One thing about this mission is that Tom has to stay at St Hearts, so he can monitor us. Aneisha has been moping about since we arrived. She really misses him.

As we walk slowly into the building that will be out school for who knows how long, I get the eerie feeling that we are being watched. I know it. But by what? Or who?

 _Malik's POV_

Can't anyone go for a quick wing-stretcher without nearly being caught? Good thing I wasn't - there's something suspicious about those breathers. The blonde boy looks completely out of place. He's too good-looking for all the breather girls in this place. The redhead seems protective of the blonde boy, which leaves the vulnerable brown haired girl. Her vulnerability is increased by the cloud of sadness hanging over her. Oh, I can taste it, fresh prey. I haven't feasted for ages! But Vlad would rip into me like nobody's business if I got my teeth into new breathers. I'd probably go up in the Count's favour, though. Vlad's only bitten the Erin girl, and that was only to save her. I should swoop down, fly at her and her unsuspecting neck, but something stops me. The conversation the blonde and the redhead were having. About people going missing in the school. They already know that something's up. I can't go turning their friend. At least, not straight away. I have to make a plan to get at them, earn their trust. Then pounce.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! I've been really busy! 4 new chapters for you all! Some are just 1 POV, though, so they are quite short. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Vlad's POV_

"So, where are you from?" I hear Malik say, and I know that I'm too late. I can't use my powers, it's too risky. I sprint down the corridor.

"Malik, what are you doing?" I pant. Breather sprinting is something I haven't done for a long time.

"Just showing the new kids around, dear _brother_ ," Malik says. The taunting in his voice is well disguised, but I know it's there.

"Hi," the blonde boy says, "I'm Dan, this is Zoe-" here he points at the redhead, "-and this is Aneisha," he finishes, pointing at the brown haired girl, who is evidently sad.

"What's wrong?" I ask Aneisha.

"Um, well," she manages to say, before bursting out crying. "At our old school, there was this guy that I loved, but I was too scared to tell him. Now I can't. I don't know if I will even see him again!" She nestles into Zoe's shoulder.

"I know exactly how you feel," says Malik. "I've lost everything to come here. My mum, my friends, my home. I have nowhere to go - I'm an outcast. That's why I have to lodge with the family that own this building." I can't believe how easily they accept Malik's lie, well, more of a half-truth, really. I don't know what his plan is yet, but I'm determined to find out.

 _Tom's POV_

I sit alone at my desk, loneliness making every movement a challenge. I should have gone with them. Why couldn't Frank or Stella do the monitoring, just for once? My phone buzzes, and I see Neish's face appear. A spark of hope goes off. Is she texting to say that she is coming back? I open the message.

 _Dear Tom, I miss you like I've never missed anyone or anything before. I wish I was texting to say I'm coming home, but I'm not. Not yet, anyway. The castle/school is really creepy, but this really nice guy called Malik is showing us around. Hope all's well. Love Neish. xx_

I sigh in despair. Seems as though she's having a great time. But who's this Malik? He's already made an impression on my Neish - she wouldn't have mentioned him otherwise. I'm worried about her, and the others. I don't trust anyone at their new school. Especially not this Malik person.


	3. Chapter 3

_Zoe's POV_

"Thanks Malik. You've been a great help," I hear Aneisha say, and see a small smile, the tiniest I've ever seen, break across her lips.

"That's okay. If you need me, ask my brother, Vlad. You'll see him around quite a lot," Malik replies, and he smiles too. However, it's not the same type of smile as Neish's is. It's more... well, evil, really. I can't help suspecting Malik. But I can't tell anyone. The others trust him. They'd accuse me of being jealous. They'd have me sent back to St Hearts.

"Dan, I'm just going for a little walk, okay?" I say, wanting to get away from this place that confuses me so much.

"Okay," Dan says.

When I know that I'm alone, I pull out my communicator.

"Tom?" I say into the communicator.

"Zo? What's up?" Tom replies, and it's nice to hear that familiar voice that has given me great comfort in times of upset.

"It's this place. There really is something going on. Neish isn't moping about anymore. Dan is..."

"Dan is what? What is Dan doing?"

"Trusting someone."

"No!"

"Yes. You need to do some digging, Tom. I need to save them, before-"

"Before what?" A voice says from behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

_Vlad's POV_

"Before what?" I say, and the redhead tenses. She spins around slowly, meeting my eyes.

"What's going on, Vlad? That is your name, isn't it? You're Malik's brother, aren't you?" she says.

"Look, I can't tell you here. Not out in the open. We have to find a corner of the castle. Anyway, why were you talking into a pencil?"

"I'll tell you when we get to this corner that you're talking about. I'm Zoe, by the way."

Zoe and I walk into the castle, her wary that she may be spotted by her friends, me wary that Ingrid, Erin, Dad or, worst of all, Malik may spot us. Somehow, I feel that I can trust Zoe. There's more to her than normal breathers. A lot more. I can tell.


	5. Chapter 5

Malik's POV

"Are you sure that this is the way to the library?" the breather girl asks, as I drag her along the corridor.

"99% sure," I reply, smirking to myself.

"Really? Because this doesn't look like a place where they'd put a library," the breather shoots back. She's annoying me. I bite back my anger, realising I am almost where I need to be.

"Trust me. Your school is a castle. Everything looks out of place. This castle doesn't look like a place where they'd put a school, does it?" I say.

"Fair point."

We arrive at an unmarked door, the breather looking at me in a slightly strange way. I knock, to check that the room's empty, and am satisfied when I get no reply. I push the door open, and am greeted by the welcome darkness.

"What's going on?" the breather whispers.

"It doesn't matter," I say. "Now, what was your name again?"

"F...Freya,"

"Well, Freya, don't worry. This won't hurt, I promise. Soon you'll have nothing to worry about. You'll have me to guide you. Now hold still..." I knew that was a silly thing to say - she's as stiff as a board already.

I can hear the vein in her neck calling me, beckoning me to sink my fangs into it. I move closer, gently brushing her soft hair away from her neck. I take a deep breath. Then bite.

* * *

 **A/N: So there they are! My weekend's worth of chapters! Don't forget to review, everything, including critcism, is greatly recieved. I am looking for someone to possibly co-write a purely M.I. High fanfic with me, so PM me or put in your review if you are up for that! Also, if anyone wants to guest write a chapter of this as well, that would be amazing - I would love the opportunity to share something I love with others. Just PM me your chapter in plain text, and I'll upload it! I will 100% put your name down, I promise! ~ MIHighObsessive**


	6. Chapter 6

_Aneisha's POV_

"Really? How? When?" I hear Dan say into his communicator. All I know is that he's talking to Tom.

"Okay, I'll tell Neish," he says, and turns round to look at me. Zoe ran off yesterday when we were talking to Malik, and we haven't seen her, or Malik, since.

"What did Tom say, Dan?" I ask. It can't be good - the look on Dan's face is too serious.

"There's been another disappearance. A 14 year-old called Freya. No-one knows where she went, no-one knows who she was last with. Stella has said that if there is one more disappearance while we are meant to be investigating, then we-"

"We what?"

"We will no longer work for M.I.9."

"What about Tom? And Zoe?"

"Tom said that he just got told the field team would lose their jobs. He's safe. He was the one that realised there had been another disappearance. Plus he's had more time to bribe Frank with biscuits."

I laugh at Dan's attempt to lighten the mood, but am faced with a dilemma. I could lose everything, including Tom, if we don't buckle down.

"So what do you suggest we do, brains?" I smile.

"Find Zoe, tell Zoe, wait for Zoe to come up with a plan, then carry out Zoe's plan."

"Okay."

"You don't have to look far, guys," Zoe says from behind us. "What's up?"

Dan and I look at each other, and tell her everything. When we finish, there is a small groan from behind Zoe, and that's when we realise that Malik's brother, Vlad, is stood next to her.

"Oh yeah, guys, I've told Vlad about us. He knows something about the disappearances. Come on, we'll explain when we get inside," says Zoe.

"I don't think so, do you?" a familiar voice says. We see Malik coming out of the front doors, towards us. Behind him are around 16 people, all with hollow, dead eyes and blank expressions.

Malik holds one hand up, and two girls, wearing similar clothes to Vlad and Malik, come forward.

"The game's up. I've won."

 **A/N: Hi everyone! Here is the newest offering to the collection! Hope you all like it. It's nearly time to round everything up, so if there's something that I haven't mentioned that you want me to, just PM me. I will also be writing another one-shot, to be posted on my birthday! Can't decide whether it should be Zan or Toneisha though, so I need your help. Please review, and put in the review whether you think it should be a Zan one-shot (a completely new area to me) or a Toneisha one-shot (where I'm comfortable), or go to my profile and take part in the poll there (** u/6560628/) **. Smiles!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Vlad's POV_

Malik raises his hand, and Erin and Ingrid step forward. What has he done? How can he have this much power?

"The game's up. I've won," he says.

I stretch my arms out, trying to shield my friends from the evil. Suddenly, a boy's voice echoes around the courtyard.

"Dan? Neish? Zo?" he says. "You okay?"

"Tom! No!" Aneisha says, fear cutting through her words.

"So this is Tom, is it, Aneisha?" Malik says, the evil glint in his eye even more evident than before.

"What's going on? This is even more confrontation than a multiplayer game of Blade Quest," says Tom, run-jogging over to us.

"The guy over there, y'know, the one with the mass army? He's evil," Aneisha says.

"That's right, Aneisha," says Malik, staring at Tom.

"Malik, no!" I scream, but it's too late.


	8. Chapter 8

_"He's not going to make it."_

 _"It's too late, he's too far gone."_

 _"You have to do something!"_

 _"Calm down, I'm sure that they'll find a way to revive him."_

 _"Tom? Tom? Can you hear me? Tom?"_

 _"He's unresponsive."_

 _"There's nothing more we can do."_

 _"Dan? Are you crying?"_

 _"I never told Tom how much it meant to have him as a friend, and now I can't!"_

 _"I'm afraid we have to ask all non-related or close people to leave."_

 _"Neish, that means you can stay. You were always closest to Tom."_

 _"Okay, bye guys."_

 _"Tom, oh Tom, why did I let it come to this? Why did I fall for the schemes and tricks of Malik? I should have stayed at St. Hearts with you, and Zoe and Dan could have gone on the mission. No-one knows how bad I missed you. Why could you not have just stayed at home? Were you worried about me? Did you miss me? Did you miss the others? Were you forced to come? What was it? Tom, my sweet, sweet Tom, good-"_

"Neish?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Tom's POV_

I open my eyes, and the gleaming white of the hospital room I am in nearly makes me close them again. Then I spot Neish, sat alone on a chair next to the bed I am in, crying.

"Neish?" I say, hoping to get her attention. It works, as she sits up as fast as lightning and looks at me.

"Tom! Oh my gosh, I'm so relieved. I thought I'd lost you!" she says, getting up from her chair and sitting on the bed.

"What happened?" I say. "All I remember is that Malik guy saying something, someone shouting 'No!' and then it went dark."

"Well, after you'd fallen to the floor, Frank and Stella arrived. They said that they couldn't stop and fight like they'd meant to now that they'd seen that you needed emergency treatment, so they brought you here. That's also when Vlad told Zoe that it would be a good time to tell his and Malik's secret-"

"What was the secret?"

"They're vampires, but not just any vampires, vampires from the Dracula clan. Malik lost some power once he realised that we knew what was going on. Then the Count and Renfield came out, and the Count really ripped into Malik!"

"But why? Surely the Count would be proud of Malik?"

"No, not really. You see, Malik had also somehow, we don't know how, managed to gain control over two other vampires, Vlad's old girlfriend Erin and his sister Ingrid. That tipped him over the edge."

"So what did the Count do? Stake him?"

"No, no, the Count would never touch one of them. Vlad says that it's because the Count is so clumsy that he thinks he might accidentally stake himself. No, Malik has been banished, looked over by a clan that are harsh on people like him."

"So we're safe now?"

"Yeah, until the next crazy mission."

"Until the next crazy mission," I say to myself.

 **A/N: So here it is! The last chapter of my first crossover! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it while led on my bed in Mallorca, itching with heat rash! Please read my new Toneisha one-shot, How Far?, and review, as I love getting your feedback! Smiley faces!**


End file.
